


The City (Or How Tony Stark got Kidnapped. Again.)

by IgnisAqua3



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Kingsman (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisAqua3/pseuds/IgnisAqua3
Summary: "You need to listen to me! He's gonna die there and you think that I will let that happen?" Steve answered, pacing back and forth in the safehouse."No," Natasha calmly replied, "because he's my friend."





	1. Intro: Present

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"The higher you build walls around your heart, the harder you fall when someone tears them down_."
> 
> — _Unknown_  
> 
>  
> 
>  

_'A man who has everything, yet nothing.' Is the last thing that I heard._

 

  I was awokened by the slap on my face. Looked around my surroundings to find an escape. When I failed, I was forced to look at the man in front of me.  And he said,

 

 

 

_"Hello, Mordred."_

 

 

 

Then it all went black again.

 

 

 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This. 
> 
> This is where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you for reading this fic! The mysteriousness/vagueness of the story will be revealed later. So, happy reading. 
> 
> I think that these chapter will be the only one that is set in the past, as the story will diverge at IM3 and onwards (the events pre-IM3 are as it is but Pepper and Tony didn't have a relationship). Also, I'll make an explanation about Pepper's role.
> 
>  
> 
> (BTW, Endgame ruined me so that's the reason for late update.)

_**Year: 2008** _

_**1 month after the revelation of Iron Man's identity** _

_**Location: Somewhere in Europe** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was, for a lack if better words, not fun. 

 

  1. He was shot  _oh so many times_ on the back which is going to hurt like hell;
  2. His glasses are barely salvageable, which means that the night vision is broken;
  3. It's night and raining, which means it's going to be slippery as hell.



 

 

 

 

  _'_ _Good thing the mission's already finished.'_ Mordred thought as he runs to the extraction point, hoping that the car will at least have turned the heater on.

 

 _'Or else I'm going to start shooting things off, starting with this glasses.'_ He added as an afterthought. 

 

 "Before you start thinking that you need to shoot something, will you please get on the car? We're going to have a debrief about the mission." Merlin's voice crackled through the glasses' speakers.

 

"Can we have the debrief at the plane? My body needs sleep you know, after hours of tracking her down?" Mordred asked, forcing his body to get on the plane. 

 

"Sorry lass, you're going to have your debrief at The City's HQ. Arthur wants to talk to you." Merlin said. "And please, for the love of god, stop destroying the glasses! They're hard to make you know!" he also rambled, complaining the costs and the delicate process of manufacturing the glasses. 

 

_'This is gonna suck. I **hate**  personal debriefs at The City's HQ.' was the last thing that Mordred thought before falling asleep._

 

* * *

 

 The City's HQ, also known as the Kingsman Mansion, is located not far from London. Mordred doesn't actually have an idea on why it's called The City's HQ.

 

Some believe it's because of its proximity to London, which is known as The City.

 

Others believe that the name stuck around because the store that they used as a cover is nicknamed "The City's HQ."

 

The rumors became ridiculous that there is a pool running on why is it named like that  _ **and**_ only people who can verify it are dead or has a tight lip about the reason.

 

The plane finally touched down at the hangar and Mordred move out, wanting this get it over soon.

 

"Did I mention that I fucking hate mission debriefs at the HQ?" Mordred wondered as he steps out of the plane.

 

"If you are going to mention that everytime lass, I may be one of the richest man in the world." Merlin deadpanned, stepping forward to grab  **his** tech back. "I may be as rich as you if you continue to mention that fact."

 

"Hilarious, Merlin, hilarious. Let's get this debrief started so I can finally go home. To my house, which is in America, that will take god damn hours to get through because I'll be riding my plane because Pepper, rather Igraine, wants me to because if I went back by the suit, I know for a fact that she's going to kill me because there isn't an emergency in  _fucking_ London and press will start speculating and-" Mordred rambled as they are walking to the Round Table, where most debriefings are held.  _'Yey, this is fun.'_ Mordred sarcastically thought as he sat down.  _'So much fun.'_

 

* * *

 

"Mordred,  _did you just use **the untested version** of the lighter grenade?! _" Merlin seethed at Mordred, who was walking back to the hangar to use the private plane to go back home. 

 

"What's that Merl, didn't hear a word you say, you know that the plane's turbines can get loud here. Anyways, toddles." Mordred said, cheekily blowing Merlin a kiss.

 

"Oh my god, you are worse than Harry!" Merlin shouted back at Mordred, who is on the last step towards the plane.

 

 _'That man, he may cause my blood pressure to rise, but he's family.'_ Merlin fondly thought as he starts to get back to his computers.  _'And family means no one gets left behind.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I edited a little because I realized that the summary doesn't make sense (to me) as I reread it.
> 
> I really made a last minute change to the character of Pepper, as I have made her Igraine, because Tony can't lie to her because she sees through his bullshit. And she can totally kick ass and thought, why not make her more badass? (She joined around 2000s)
> 
> Now, I'll explain the changes I made to Kingsman.
> 
> 1\. There is a department that takes care of the covers/disguises of the agents to help out the tech department. It is headed by Igraine (yeah you know who it is).
> 
> 2\. The deaths in TGC never happened as the tech department (w/ the help of Mordred) successfully fended off the attack that happened.
> 
> 3\. Harry is alive, the bullet just grazed his temple and the closeness of the shot got him knocked out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah so thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
